The present invention relates generally to drapery traverse rods and more particularly to a novel slide and adjustable clip combination.
Widely used in the installation of draperies are traverse rods with slidable carriers, the number of carriers determined by the drapery width. Each carrier is apertured to receive a drapery inserted hook. The carriers are slidable within the rod in response to opening and closing movement of the drapery with a master carrier imparting movement to the drapery.
Installation of draperies at a desired height requires that each of the drapery inserted hooks be at a certain, uniform distance from the upper edge of the drapery. A mistake in the vertical spacing of the hooks from the upper edge of the drapery will necessitate the entire operation being re-accomplished entailing the removal of the drapery from its supporting rod, removal and re-installation of the hooks and finally, tedious insertion of the hooks into their respective carriers. A similar problem results in achieving proper drapery hanging after the draperies are cleaned and pressed during which shrinkage often takes place. In any event, to relocate the drapery bottom edge relative to a floor surface, the drapery hooks must all be removed and re-installed which is a time-consuming, tedious operation. A further objection to known drapery carrier and hook combinations results from the minimal engagement of the drapery hook with the drapery pleat. Instead of always being supported in an upright manner the drapery pleat will often be inclined from the vertical by reason of drapery weight.